Demonic
by That70sshowlova
Summary: Was she crying from joy, or horror? She didn't know. What Prue did know, as she dropped the test to the ground, was that she was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Short black hair hung in her eyes, covering her tear streaked face. Mascara smudged her cheeks and she wiped it away, her flesh burning. Her green eyes were bright from the pools of tears. Was she crying from joy, or horror? She didn't know. What she did know, as she dropped the stick to the ground, was that she was pregnant.

**Seven weeks earlier...**

"Phoebe, get up!" Prue Halliwell called as she walked up the stairs. Prue rounded the corner and stood in front of her youngest sister's door. She knocked, when no answer came, she knocked louder. "Phoebe, sweetie, it's time for school." She sighed and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. She stuck it in the lock and fiddled with it until she heard a click. She had learned that from a friend, her friend being the youngest had to learn how to sneak into her siblings room to read their diaries.

Phoebe Halliwell had the covers pulled over her head. She blocked out the florescent light as Prue hit the switch. She put a pillow over her head for extra measure.

"Go away!" Phoebe ordered.

"You have to go to school at some point Phoebe." Prue reminded. She tugged at the covers but Phoebe had a strong grip.

"I'm eleven, I have the rest of my life to go to school. Five more minutes of sleep, that's all I ask."

Prue glared suspiciously. "How long did you stay up 'til?"

Phoebe peeked over the covers. "Not _that_ long."

"Did you stay up trying to unlock the attic again?" Prue questioned, folding her arms.

Phoebe pouted and sat up. "Well, can you blame me, Prue? Why is it locked anyway? Why isn't _anything_ working? Not a knife, nor a bobby pin. I couldn't even find a skeleton key!"

"You know it's dangerous up there, Phoebs."

Phoebe crossed her arms and frowned. Her chin stuck out stubbornly as she shook her head. "Nu-uh! We've never even _been_ up there."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Get out of bed before I sic Grams on you."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." she challenged. She picked up a nearby stuffed animal and whacked Phoebe with it. "Up."

Phoebe rolled over on the bed and stuck her head on the covers. "Five more minutes."

Prue rolled her eyes and walked back downstairs. She sat at the table where Grams handed her her chamomile tea.

"I tried." Prue explained.

Piper chuckled to herself. "_No body_ can get that girl up."

Grams sighed and rubbed her head. "The only one who could was your mother."

Piper smiled weakly. "Barely."

Grams frowned. "Girls–"

"Don't worry, Grams." Prue interrupted. "Everything will be alright. Do you think you could try waking Phoebe up, Piper?"

Piper nodded as she stood up. "It'd be easier finding the Lock Ness Monster."

Prue laughed to herself. She stood up and rinsed out her cup. She walked over and kissed her Grams on the cheek. "I have to go. I'll see you after school!"

"Careful, darling!" Grams called. "Blessed be."

The rest of the day was rather boring for Prue. Classes were the same – boring. The only thing exciting happening, being someone attempting to start a food fight. Prue walked out of her school with her backpack on her shoulders, searching the parking lot, trying to remember where she had parked her car. Aha! She made a beeline towards her car. She pulled her keys out of her back pocket and gasped in surprised when a man suddenly appeared by her side.

He was short, light haired, and had a cocky smile. Typical high school boy, but Prue didn't recognize him.

"Didn't mean to startle you." was his weak attempt at an apology.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Try harder next time. You scared me half to death."

He chuckled. "I apologize." he held out his hand, "I'm...Lucas."

She raised her eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Not interested." she replied. She opened her car door and tossed her backpack in the back seat.

He smirked. "I wasn't giving you a choice." he grabbed her by the arm and his body and Prue's rippled, shimmering away.

* * *

><p>How long had she been here? She didn't know. Where <em>was<em> here, anyway? It was cold, vacant. All made of stone and sharp jagged rocks. She tugged uselessly at the bindings on her wrists and feet. Her eyes were blindfolded, but she managed to shake it off.

Lucas, if that indeed was his real name, walked into the cave, smirking. "I like the way this is set up."

"Go to hell."

"No thank you." he replied. "I hope I made you comfortable."

She scowled. "What _are_ you?"

He shook his head. "That isn't the right question. I think the question should be: What do I want?"

"Fine," she spat, "What do you want?"

"You." he answered. "Call me evil, Devil's spawn, psychopath, whatever you desire. However, I prefer the term demon."

She laughed. "I'll stick with psychopath."

He shrugged. "So be it. Us demons need a way to survive. Reproduction, if you will." She shuddered, but otherwise kept her mouth shut. 'Lucas' smiled. His form trembled, the glamor spell wearing off. His real shape took place. Prue screamed in terror as he attacked.

Prue didn't have any recollection of how she wound up in her bed. She turned the alarm off and stood up on shaky feet. She looked down at her body in confusion. Since when did she sleep in her underwear and bra? She shook it off and went to grab her clothes to take a shower.

As soon as she was ready she walked down stairs into the kitchen to find a haggard looking Grams. Prue frowned in concern.

"Are you alright, Grams?"

Grams looked up. Her jaw dropped before she re-closed it and glared. "Where in heaven's sake have you been?"

Prue's eyebrows furrowed. "In my room..."

"Do you have _any_ clue how worried we were?"

"Grams, I have no clue what you're talking about." Prue informed.

Phoebe skipped down the stairs, trying to lighten the mood. "Grams, look, I'm up!" Phoebe halted in her tracks as she got a good look at Prue. "You're back!" she screamed as she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Prue nodded. "Uh...sure. Phoebe, what day is it?"

"Friday." she answered merrily. "You've been missing for three days, Prue!"

Prue shook her head. Phoebe held tighter to her as she did so. "That can't be right. I've been up in my room."

"Nu-uh!" Phoebe said. "Piper's been in their every five minutes. She's been crying! She thought you were...you know..._with mom."_

The wrinkle in her forehead grew more prominent. "I don't remember what happened."

Grams stood abruptly from the table. "I have to go do something...in my room. Ask Piper if she'll make breakfast. She's just as good as me." She left quickly, almost running down Piper as she walked down the stairs.

"Piper, guess who showed up!" Phoebe sang. "Prue!"

Piper rammed right into her older sister, sobbing in relief. "Thank God you're okay!"

Prue nodded, pulling her sisters tightly together. "Yeah...Thank God."

* * *

><p>Prue cried silently, holding her stomach. How did this happen? How was she going to tell Grams?<p>

"Mom, what am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Prue, darling?" Grams called, knocking on the door. "Are you feeling any better? I brought you some soup and tea. It always helped your mother."

"C-Come in." she choked out.

Grams opened the door to the bathroom. "I put the soup in your room– What's wrong?"

Prue wiped away the streaming tears as she pushed the pregnancy test towards her grandmother.

"W-What is this...?" she trailed off as she held the stick in her hand. "You're pregnant?"

Prue nodded. "I don't know how it happened! I've never had sex before, Grams, you believe me, right?" she let out a wail as the silence filled the room. "I know you wouldn't believe me! O-Oh, God! What am I going to do? You have to believe me! Please, Grams, please!" she cried harder. That's what Prue did. When she was angry, frustrated tears would well into her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was crying out of anger, or hurt. She gasped as a blue ball of energy flew out of her hands and scorched the bathroom wall. "What's happening to me?"

Grams gaped before regaining her composure and sliding down on the floor to hold her grand daughter. "Everything will be alright, Prue. I promise."

* * *

><p>Grams pulled Prue out of school, fearing that her new found demonic powers would kill someone. Or maybe she didn't want Prue to get taunted for being a slut. She was pregnant, after all. And only sixteen. However she didn't speak of either and claimed that she could teach far more important lessons than what was the square root of pie.<p>

Phoebe giggled to herself, rubbing her older sister's bump lovingly. "I wish I was pregnant."

"It's a wonderful experience, but my feet are _killing_ me."

"What are you going to name her?" Piper asked, drawing small designs on Prue's stomach.

Prue raised an eyebrow. "Why do we automatically assume it's a her?"

Grams walked into the room, setting the tea on the table beside her. "Because every Halliwell has had a baby girl."

Prue shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking naming her after Mom."

Phoebe shook her head. "No. You're naming her after _me_."

"Why not me?" Piper asked, sticking her tongue out at Phoebe.

Prue laughed. "Patricia Piper Phoebe Halliwell?"

"That's a lot of P's." Phoebe stated, giggling. "Let's start a new tradition! Why not...I?"

Prue smiled. "I've always liked the name Isabella."

"You can't break tradition, Prue." Grams scolded. "Name her Paige." she froze, silently cursing herself, but then shooed the thoughts away, because actually, she _did_ like the name Paige. It should be a nice reminder of the baby they gave up. Grams was mad at herself for not thinking of her more often.

"Isabella Marie Paige Halliwell?" Prue wondered. "Isabella Paige Marie Halliwell..."

"I like the first." Piper said with a smile. "But I still think you should name her after me."

Phoebe scoffed. "Even if she was named after you, she'd love me more. I'd be her favorite family member!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. What's so fun about you? Ooh, you can teach her how to back sass."

"Because cooking is _soo_ much fun."

"Girls, girls, girls." Grams interrupted before it started into a real argument. "She would love _me_ the most."

"You wish, Grams." Phoebe and Piper chorused.

* * *

><p>Prue, despite the fact that she was covered in sweat, smiled brightly at her child. "Isabella, my sweet Isabella."<p>

Isabella giggled. She closed her fists around Prue's finger and snuggled into her chest. Prue still couldn't explain why Isabella was making her powers go haywire, but even now when she thought of the scum who raped her, she couldn't conjure an energy ball. She yawned and buried her head into her mother's chest.

"Prue," Grams said, "Let's get you in some...less bloody clothes." Grams didn't dare birth the child in a real hospital, so she assigned Phoebe and Piper midwives who gave Prue encouraging words.

"Can I hold her, Prue?" Phoebe asked as she handed Prue the birth certificate.

Prue nodded, still smiling at her beautiful child as she signed sloppily her name sloppily.

Grams took the certificate out of Prue's hands. "I'll do the rest, darling. Come on, lets get you a change of clothes." she gently took Isabella out of Phoebe's arms. "I'll put her down for a nap. You two, clean up the mess, will you?" She led Prue upstairs, helping her.

"Why are we at the attic?" Prue mumbled.

Grams waved her hand and the door flew open. "Sweetheart, I need you to say this."

"What is it?" she furrowed her eyebrows as she read the piece of paper. "Bind powers? I-I don't understand."

"You are going to bind Isabella's powers."

"I–"

"Do it." Grams snapped. She watched in unease, waiting for the demon to appear. "As long as her powers are bound, the father won't be able to get her. Prue, _please_."

Prue nodded, hearing the desperation in her grandmother's voice. She read the spell and watched as white and black orbs floated out of Isabella's tiny chest.

"Girls!" Grams called. "Come up here."

Phoebe and Piper appeared in a moment, afraid that something was wrong with Isabella. They both gasped as they got sight of the attic.

"Whoa." Phoebe said in awe.

Grams frowned, pulling out a golden satchel. She poured the golden dust and blew it in their faces. The three fell to the ground, as their memories from the past months wiped clean.

Blue and white dots of light formed behind Grams.

"Her powers are bound?" a masculine voice asked.

Grams nodded, handing over the child. "Yes, Leo."

"She'll have a good home." Leo soothed. "I promise. Somewhere far away, where demons rarely attack. No one will find her."

"Promise?" Grams questioned. It was Paige all over again.

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. And maybe reviewing too (please?). I hope you all liked it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Renee smiled as the baby, hugging her close to her chest. "Charlie! Come here!"

Hearing his girlfriend's excitement shocked him. She had been in a depressing mood ever since she found out she couldn't have kids. "What is it...?" he trailed off as soon as he saw the baby in her arms.

She grinned. "She was on our porch." she picked up the note from the baby's chest. "Look."

"Isabella Marie Paige," he read to himself. He leaned towards the child, captivated by her large, expressive brown eyes.

Renee touched her cheek lovingly. "I think she's an angel."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Isabella yawned, snuggling into Renee's chest. "When I opened the door and these bright lights were clearing. Leaving us our angel."

"We can't keep her." Charlie insisted. "We need to report her to the police station."

Renee shook her head. "Or we could just...keep her."

"I–" he frowned, still looking into Isabella's beautiful eyes. "Okay. But we have to make up some story. They already know you can't have children."

"Adoption." she answered. "Lets go on vacation and say we adopted her there. People of Forks will know we didn't adopt her here."

He nodded. "May I?" she handed over Isabella reluctantly. He smiled brightly at the child and laughed in shock when she curled her fist around his pinky. "Where do you want to go?"

"Arizona is far enough. Plus my parents live there."

He groaned. "Your _parents_? You know I hate your parents."

She smirked. "They hate you."

"How are they going to react when they found out their eighteen year old daughter adopted a kid?" he asked.

She smiled. "How will they react when they find out I'm engaged to you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "We're not en–" his face broke out in a wide, brilliant smile. "I love you."

She pulled his face towards her in a kiss, answering his 'I love you'. "Come on, lets pack."

**Fourteen years later...**

"'Morning, Mom!" Isabella said cheerfully. She swung her straight, long, brown hair up into a pony tail as she sat at the table. "Dad at work?"

Renee nodded. "Morning, baby. Dad promises he'll be back for lunch. Someone got attacked by an animal."

"Ooh," Bella said mockingly. "Something exciting happening _in Forks_?"

Renee laughed. "Quite a shocker, huh?"

"Is the person alright?"

"I'm not sure." Renee answered. She turned around to catch her daughter's frown. "Sweetie, It's okay."

"I hope." She laughed as she caught sight of the poor excuse for pancakes. "Maybe I should cook breakfast, yeah?"

Renee glared playfully. "I can cook!" she lied.

"You wish!" Bella snorted. She stood up and threw away the burnt batch of pancakes. She lowered the heat on the stove and started to remix the ingredients.

**With Prue...**

Prue and Piper stared in shock at the demon. His hair was long and gray, it whipped around his face as he summoned the wind around him. His ratty clothes swished around his legs and he had a permanent scowl on his face. Piper and Prue both snapped out of it long enough for Piper to attempt to freeze him.

"It's not working!" she panicked. "Why isn't it _working_?"

Prue shrugged helplessly. She threw her hand out to push him back, but he didn't budge. Prue pushed their innocent further behind their backs. She would rather die than the mortal they were protecting. Shax pushed the wind around them and the innocent flew backwards, his head smacked against the floor. Blood and brain seeped out of the crack in his skull, immediately announcing he was dead.

"No!" Prue screamed. She channeled all her anger into pushing Shax away. He didn't move and sent the wind out towards the two Charmed Ones. They were pushed through the air and into the glass of the sun room's door. Shax observed the two, knowing they would both die in a moment and left in a whirlwind.

Bright blue and white lights appeared beside Piper. Leo crouched beside his wife and his hands shot out above her head wound. A golden glow sprouted out of his fingers and the heavily bleeding cut vanished.

Piper's eyes fluttered open and she wound her arms around Leo's neck. She looked back beside Prue and gasped.

"Heal her!" she ordered. "Now!"

Leo's hand hovered over her sluggishly bleeding head. Pools of blood surrounded her and they didn't slowly disappear back into Prue as they were supposed to. Leo shook his hands like it would make his healing power work. The gold light vanished. Piper sobbed, already knowing what it meant, but not wanting to believe it.

"Heal her." she cried. "Leo, heal her."

"I can't." he whispered. He pulled her into a hug and Piper battled fruitlessly against his strong grip. Tears of his own coursed down his cheeks as he looked at his dead sister-in-law.

"Why did you heal me first?" Piper demanded, her voice raspy. "Because I'm your _wife_? What about Prue? She's more important Leo! You sh-should have healed her first, Leo. O-Oh God!" she pulled out of Leo's embrace to hug Prue's corpse. "Do-don't leave me."

"I'm so sorry." Leo said, hugging Piper again. He rocked her back and forth as she sobbed in his arms. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

**With Bella...**

Bella's pencil hovered above her paper when she felt a deep pang in her heart. She gasped in pain as her heart continued to ache, throb. She pushed a hand to her chest to stop it, but it didn't work. She sobbed for a reason she didn't know as her heart mourned for a loss Bella didn't know of.

Prue Halliwell being dead released the binding spell she forgot she had cast. Bella gaped as shiny spheres of white and red light drifted from the ceiling and made a beeline towards her chest. Bella scurried off her chair and started to walk backwards towards her bed, her gaze locked on the balls of light.

"Go away!" she ordered. She then mentally cursed herself. Why would orbs listen to her? She pushed herself farther up the bed as the orbs gained on her. Her form glowed with bright and dark colors as her powers entered her. She shivered and looked down at her hands, finding nothing out of the ordinary with her pale skin.

"I was imagining it." she tried to convince herself. "Exactly!" She got off her bed and walked back towards her desk to continue her homework. However, she couldn't concentrate because out of the corner of her eye she saw the air ripple. Her eyes went wide but tried to focus on her math.

_Ten percent of two fifty._

Her head swiveled around when a short man with blonde hair appeared in the corner of her room. He had a smug smile on his face as he got a look of her.

"Stunning! Absolutely stunning!"

Bella swallowed thickly. "He's not real, Bella."

Lucas put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "I should take offense to that. But I won't. How are you, child?"

"Not real."

His grin wavered. "Bella, is it?"

"Not real."

His patience was wearing thin. "How old are you now, anyway? Thirteen?"

"You're imagining him."

He glared, but controlled himself. "You're mother finally died, releasing your powers. Good. I can finally find you now. I assume you just got your powers today. You'll most likely only be able to control one for now, your others will show up soon. It should be one of the demonic powers. They're always more dominant."

"It's the horror movie you saw last night with Angela."

He scowled. "Now listen here, you brat!" he walked up to her, his glamor disappearing. He ripped her out of her chair. She let out a blood curdling scream. His skin was pure black. Crimson red designs curled up the length of his arms and legs. His eyes were never-ending pools of ink. He gripped her by the arm and attempted to shimmer her away to the Underworld.

"Let me go!" she tugged away from his strong hold and landed on her back. He lunged towards her and the anger boiled inside of her. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? A high voltage energy ball formed in her hand. She expected it to burn her skin, but found that it felt...right holding it. She thrust the electricity at his chest and he looked at her in surprise before turning his gaze towards the gaping hole in his chest. Flames engulfed his body as he was sent to burn in Purgatory.

Charlie burst open the door. "Bella? What's wrong?"

She blinked and noticed that the aching in her chest was back. Tears sprung to her eyes and she managed a weak, "I'm fine."

He walked towards her and pulled her in his arms. "Did you hear the news? Is that why you're crying?"

She looked up at him. "W-What happened?"

He gulped and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Gran died."

She stared in shock before cracking a tiny smile as the tears poured down her cheeks harder. "I never really l-liked her an-anyway."

He chuckled. "Yes you did."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. She knew her heart didn't ache for her grandmother dying, but an entirely different reason.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of months, her throbbing heart was pushed to the back of her mind. Along with that, the powers. What powers? She didn't know of any powers. It was a dream, it had to be. Bella laid on her bed, curling around her pillow as she always did when she slept.

"Isabella, baby?" Renee called quietly. "Are you up?"

Bella batted her eyes lazily, bringing her fist to rub the sleep away. "I am now."

Renee walked into the room, dragging a suitcase with her. She pulled Bella's drawers open and stuffed the clothes into the suitcase sloppily, obviously in a hurry. "Come on, Bella, we have to go."

Bella stood up, stumbling in the dark. "Why?"

"Because Mom did something very bad." she answered. She zipped the suitcase and set it on Bella's bed and then started to search for her daughter's shoes.

Bella picked them up off the floor and threw them on the bed behind her. She narrowed her eyes at her mother. "What did you do?"

Renee sighed, "Let's just say, I don't love your Dad anymore, and because of that...I..."

"You _cheated_ on him?" Bella squeaked.

Renee flushed. "When you put it that way, it sounds wrong."

"It damn well should sound wrong! You married my father, promising ''Til death do us part' and you go around and _screw_ someone else?"

Renee glared. "No swearing, Isabella."

Bella met her with her own scowl. "Are you _serious_? You're going to scold me on swearing when you just cheated on your husband?"

"Baby, please," Renee begged. "Please don't do this. We're leaving, alright? We'll go live in Phoenix."

"I don't want to live in Phoenix!" Bella protested, frowning. "I want to live with Dad!" 

"I can't live without you, baby. I love you. Please, just come with me to Phoenix. I promise you can visit Charlie as often as you like."

"What about Dad?" Bella asked weakly. "Will he be okay?"

"Your Dad is a trooper. Just live with me, I couldn't stand living without my angel."

Bella's glare softened. "I...okay." She pulled her shoes on and started to lug her suitcase downstairs as quietly as possible. She looked back regretfully. "Sorry, Dad."

**Three years later...**

"You don't have to do this, baby." Renee reminded for the hundredth time that day as they stood in front of the tunnel to board the plane.

"I want to." Bella said sincerely. "You and Phil just got married and you two need some alone time. Besides, I miss Dad."

"But _living_ with him?" Renee said, grimacing. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Bella tried to resist rolling her eyes. As she got older, her patience was wearing thin and her temper hiked. "Just because you couldn't live with him, doesn't mean I can't."

"Okay." Renee frowned. She gave Bella a hug. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Bella nodded. "Of course, Mom. Now I have to go, my plane is boarding." She turned around and hoisted her small carry on over her shoulder. She slept mostly on the plane, having to be awaken by her neighbor. When she got off the plane she found her suitcase and rolled it over to her father and his police cruiser.

"Hey, Bells!" he said happily. She could see the tears springing to his eyes. It was a little awkward, living with Renee for the past three years was a little unemotional. Renee was always on dates, or obsessing over her new hobby. They never really had time to just sit and talk, Renee was always fidgety, wanting to do something with her hands. Which, unfortunately, Bella heard the night before when Phil stayed.

Bella smiled and hugged her Dad, blushing at the affection. "Hey, Dad!"

He smiled. Contrary to what her mother had said, Bella hadn't seen her Dad. "You've changed a lot."

"You have too." she replied, taking in the bags in his eyes and the wrinkles on his face. Stress. The frown lines, crows feet, gray hair. She frowned and hugged him again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, kid." He put her suitcase in the trunk and ushered her inside the car. Bella had missed overly green Forks. Arizona was hot and dry, nothing like the beautiful overflowing forests here. The ride was silent except for the occasional attempt (crash and burn) at small talk. When Charlie pulled into the driveway, Bella's eyes trained on the hunk of red scrap medal that was a lame excuse for a car.

Charlie rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Uh, Billy Black, remember him?"

Bella thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "La Push, right?"

"Yeah, well, his son, a year younger than you, Jacob, he fixes cars. He saved old Billy's truck as much as he could and offered to tell it to me, cheap. It's been sitting in the driveway for a while now and I was going to sell it's parts, but if you want it."

Bella grinned. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled back. "How does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Great." she replied. She unpacked the few things she had in her old bedroom. It was just the same, and Bella was a little annoyed to find that she still fit in her old twin bed. She hadn't grown as much as she thought she had. That night, after a late dinner, Bella crawled in bed, waiting for the hell that went by the name of school.

Her dreams were occupied by a short haired girl with big green eyes. She didn't know who she was, but there was a sense of familiarity.

She woke in the morning to find outside dark and foggy. Charlie had already gone to work, leaving a note about how he had bought some pop tarts for her and promising to take her grocery shopping after school. Bella didn't mind and after finishing her breakfast, reluctantly hopped in her truck to go to school. Charlie, being the great father that he was, saved her time and picked up her schedule and other things from the front office.

Sitting in her car, Bella studied the map of the school. At least now she wouldn't look like a fumbling idiot. Her car was by far the oldest in the parking lot, but it didn't draw too much attention to herself because the rest of the student's cars looking pretty beaten up also.

Her classes dragged by slowly. She was in honors courses in Phoenix and all of the things she had already learned, they were just learning here. In class, there would be a kid that was braver than the others, that would ask her questions. A girl who Bella forgot the name of, appeared in a couple of her classes. She was short and had wild curly hair. She talked, _a lot_. Bella zoned out more than once, but made sure to nod and go 'mhm' in the appropriate places.

The short girl had all but dragged Bella to her table and by then she had remembered her name, Jessica. Jess's (as she insisted to be called) friends were a little too timid to ask her anything, but they looked at Jessica with wide eyes for her boldness.

Bella fiddled with the very low budget food, too afraid to eat it. A boy, Mike, was brave enough to talk with her. Bella had to resist the urge to strangle both of them, they talked so much. They were the perfect couple, actually, not that Mike noticed that. Jessica did though, and she gave Bella the evil eye all through out lunch.

Lunch, was when she felt eyes on her. She had the prickling feeling crawling up her neck. When she looked to the side, she saw a boy, perhaps her age, staring at her with the most curious expression. He was tall, lean, and his hair was auburn colored and looked like he didn't even bother to comb it, or it could be that he raked his hands through it every five seconds.

The boy was sitting at a table with four others. They all looked like successes of plastic surgery. They were perfect in every way. Bella had met they're type before though. There was a whole crowd of them in Phoenix, and didn't bother dwelling on their absolute perfect features.

"The Cullens." Jessica said. "They're the Cullens. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They've been the talk of the school since they moved up here from Alaska two years ago. Edward is the one who has the messy hair. He's _staring at you._ Alice is the short, dark haired one. Jasper would be the blonde guy sitting next to Alice. Rosalie is the one that looks like a bitch. And Emmett, he's the one who looks like he shoots steroids up his di–"

"Jess." Angela scolded.

Jessica shrugged innocently. "What? I'm just saying. Those muscles are unnatural."

"The strange thing is though, is that they're like _together_." Mike hissed under his breath. "Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice. It's really weird, because they're siblings, you know?"

Bella raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "Egyptians believed in incest too. They felt that no one was better outside they're family. So when a daughter or son had to step up and be the next heir, they married them off to a cousin. It's not uncommon. Maybe they just don't think anyone is worthy of them, except themselves."

Angela shook her head. "They're adopted."

The table gaped at Bella, all but Angela.

"You would just be _okay_ with two siblings doing it?" A guy asked.

"It's their business." Bella responded. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Bell's going to ring soon. I'm going to go dump my tray. Bye."

When Bella got to her next class, she found that it was with none other than the guy who had been staring at her during lunch. And there was no other empty seat but with him. Bella sighed and sat next to him as instructed. She let her hair curtain her face to avoid any awkward conversations. When she looked over at him though, she found that he was practically on the edge of his seat. His back was stiff and he was glaring at her, like she was some demon from hell.

Bella clenched her fists in anger and when she re-opened them she found a ball of fire. Her eyes went wide and she re-clenched her hand, distinguishing it. Not before Edward saw it, of course. His eyes flared with suspicions and she knew she was in trouble when class ended. That's why, as soon as the bell rang, she bolted.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward calmly stood up when the bell sounded. He watched as Bella ran out the door. He waited until the halls were cleared and moved too fast for the cameras to catch him. Bella's scent zigzagged around, no doubt maneuvering around other students. When he finally got to the end of her trail, she wasn't there. Her scent didn't go anywhere it's like she just...disappeared.

**With Bella...**

Everything around her was like rippling water. Her stomach lurched. When it stopped, she landed roughly on a dusty wood floor.

"Ouch." she mumbled.

"What was _that_?" a feminine voice asked.

Bella's eyes went wide as she looked at her new surroundings. "What is happening to me?" She stood up on uneasy feet, stumbling a bit. Her eyes fell on a big book on a pedestal. Bella walked over to it and the book glowed red, but didn't move. Bella took a step back and she jumped when she heard the door open.

A girl, that looked a lot like Bella, walked through the room. She had long dark, straight hair with big brown eyes. The woman glared and flicked her hands. Bella froze in fear as she saw the nearby couch get blown to bits. Her hands started to shake when the woman attempted again. Bella rolled out of the way just in time. The woman scowled and did the hand motion one more time, right on target, but Bella felt her stomach lurch once again and everything around her shimmer.

"Paige! Phoebe!" the woman called. Bright lights filled the attic and women Bella could only assume were Paige and Phoebe appeared once the orbs dissolved. "Demon."

"No, no!" Bella shouted. "I'm not a d-demon!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you shimmer? I don't have time for this!" she flicked her hands again and Bella felt her body resist against being frozen in place.

"Piper, stop," the woman with the pixie cut ordered. "She's scared. Seriously fearful. I don't think she's a demon."

The redhead cocked an eyebrow before turning to look at Bella. "What's your name, kid?"

"Bella." she answered. She took a hesitant step backwards. "I don't know what's happening to me. I was in school and this kid sitting next to me was glaring at me. I got really angry and then t-this ball of fire just appeared in my hand. When the bell rang he started to chase me but then I felt this pull and I was...here."

"Leo!" Piper called. "Leo you get your Elder ass down here _right _now!" Orbs formed in the middle of the attic, but not the man she wanted because Piper growled under her breath. "Chris, where the hell is Leo?"

"Busy." Chris answered. "I'm your Whitelighter now, I answer your calls, not Leo." He practically sneered the name.

"_Leo_ has a family and responsibilities. His family is more important than his life as an Elder."

The short haired girl walked up to Bella as Piper and Chris argued. "I'm Phoebe." she greeted. "Where do you live, Bella?"

"Forks."

"Forks?" Paige asked with a bemused smile. "You live in an eating utensil?"

Bella chuckled. "No, Forks, Washington. Small, rainy town."

"Who are your parents?" Phoebe asked.

Bella narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why do you ask?"

"Small talk, kid, look it up." Paige said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know my parents." Bella finally answered. "I was adopted."

Paige's look softened. "Oh. Have you tried looking for them?"

Bella snorted. "No. I don't think my mom even knows _how_ she adopted me. She claims that she found me on her door step, that I was an angel sent from heaven because she couldn't have kids. Something about how I appeared in blue and white lights."

Paige and Phoebe shared a look.

"Piper, stop fighting with Chris, you might want to listen to this." Phoebe spoke up.

Chris and Piper looked over and Chris's eyes widened when he noticed Bella.

"What?" Piper snapped.

Paige walked over to Piper and Chris and started to talk in hushed tones. Bella picked out a word that Chris said earlier, "Whitelighter".

Piper scowled at the floor. "Dammit. Leo!" she shouted in such rage that it made all four of them visibly flinch. "You get your ass down here _right_ now or I swear to God–"

That was enough for Leo. He Orbed in the attic. "What, Piper? I was in the middle of something imp–" Piper pointed to Bella and Leo paled.

* * *

><p><strong>I really appreciate all of the favorites and alerts, but if you could possibly take your time to review, it would mean the world to me. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Leo automatically knew who she was, even if he were not permitted to watch over her for the last seventeen years. The Elders berated Leo for letting a Charmed One get pregnant, by a demon no less. They wanted to vanquish Bella, but Leo knew that if she grew up as a pure mortal – or as pure as a half demon half witch got – then there would be no fear that she would go on a rampage and slaughter the small town of Forks, Washington.

Even if he had never met Bella, he could tell she was a Warren-Halliwell witch. It could be her silk brown hair or her wide brown eyes. The defiant set on her jaw and the stubborn glint in her eye. It could be the fact that she had high cheekbones, or the way she crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot, just like her aunt. But most of all, it was the sheer protectiveness and loyalty that sparkled through her eyes, just like her mother.

"I..." he looked over to his current ex-wife and wasn't sure whether he should save his life from the Elders by Orbing the hell out, or saving his life from Piper, and staying the hell there.

"Spit it out." Piper snapped. Now that she was a single mother who had a two year old witch son, managed a club, _and_ made time to vanquish some demon's sorry ass, _all_ by herself because her two sisters were just a little too busy, her patience was wearing this. But let's not forget the neurotic Whitelighter from the future who was snickering in the background at Leo's expense.

Leo looked around awkwardly, still contemplating what to do.

"Can you just tell me what the hell is wrong with me?" Bella demanded, her voice was on the verge of hysterics and the ache of her heart was worse ever since she was around these familiar people.

Piper scowled. "Leo, do you, or do you not, know who this girl is? Is she like Paige?"

Chris laughed more openly. He figured Leo got it coming, the way he just abandoned his wife to become an Elder. Okay, sure, it _was_ Chris's fault in the first place Leo was an Elder, it was Chris's intention, actually. Make Leo an Elder so he could weasel his way into the Charmed One's lives as their Whitelighter. He never figured Leo the type to just drop his life here on Earth to go sit on some fluffy cloud Up There, drinking wine and slurring, "Blessed be."

Leo looked at Piper's two sisters, hoping for a life raft, but they were just as fearful as Piper's newly acquired short temper as he was.

"Maybe you should summon your mom." Leo suggested. "Penny would help better, actually. I can't give you any answers without getting in serious trouble, Piper."

"Screw the consequences! How many times have you broken the rules before, Leo? We got married, we had a _kid_ for crying out loud! You did that all too willingly, but when it comes to this sad, confused girl that just wants some freaking answers, you go all Vague Elder on us?"

Leo frowned. "I'm sorry, but Penny would have more answers than me, Piper. Now, I have to go." he listened quietly as a jingle sounded throughout the attic. "Yes, I'm coming!" He couldn't Orb out fast enough.

"Can you guys summon Grams, please?" Piper asked Phoebe and Paige.

Bella walked over to Piper, giving her a hesitant, shy smile. "Are you alright?"

"I've had better days." she responded. "What's your name?"

"Bella." she answered.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Bella. But we'll get it worked out. My Grams can be a little cocky at times, but she's not that bad. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Bella clenched and unclenched her fists, watching as fireballs ignited and extinguished. "Well, I was born in 1987, September third, we go by, because that's when they found me. I'm adopted. My Mom insists that I'm an angel because I appeared in white and blue lights on her porch. There was a note attached to my blanket."

"Blanket?" Piper interrupted. "Did the blanket have a letter on it?"

Bella nodded, closing her fist as she looked up. "Yeah, a P, I think."

Piper looked a little surprised, but covered it up. "What did the note say?"

"It was really professional. Thick, expensive paper with beautiful calligraphy. It had a blue ribbon tide through it and it was like a necklace around my neck. They still have the paper, you know, or my mom does. It said my name, not my last name, just my first and my middle names. Isabella Marie Paige."

Piper smiled at Bella. "You're taking this all very well."

Bella blushed lightly, something she always did when she got compliments. "I'm just happy to get answers. I've been passing it off for dreams, all of the bizarre things that happened..." she trailed off as she turned around to find Phoebe chanting an incantation. "You guys...practice witchcraft and stuff?"

"We're no Devil worshipers, if that's what you're getting at." Piper informed, amused. "Although, I did think we were evil when I first got the powers. I was even too afraid to step inside a church, I can, you know. And so can demons."

"Demons?" A voice asked. Bella's eyes widened as she saw the transparent figure appear in the middle of the room. The older woman stepped outside the circle, temporarily becoming corporeal. "Don't tell me you summoned me for a demon hunt. I do have a life, you know."

"No you don't." Chris reminded.

Penny waved her hand in dismissal. "You know what I mean." she appraised Chris. "And who, may I ask, are _you_?"

He smirked. "I'm the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter."

She didn't ask why, but simply stated, "You're too cocky. Leo was never cocky, you know. That's the thing with you young Whitelighters, you always think you know everything, but you don't."

"Enough with the chit-chat!" Piper snapped. Penny raised an eyebrow.

"So then, why did you summon me?"

"You mean you haven't been watching us?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded with a smirk. "Because it sure does seem like you do, often."

Penny waved her hand. "Nonsense." Her gaze landed on Bella. Penny's eyes noticed the key points of her appearance automatically. A Halliwell, no doubt. Her eyes widened the slightest, but enough to get the Charmed Ones and Chris to notice. Penny was never shocked.

Bella offered a shy smile and a tiny wave. "Hi."

Penny walked over to her and lifted her chin. Bella wasn't sure if she should be creeped out the a dead woman was touching her. She squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable.

"Remarkable." Penny mumbled, letting go of her chin. "A Halliwell through and through."

"Halliwell?" The Charmed Ones chorused.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't act so surprised. It's not like you haven't found long lost relatives before. You should be used to it by now."

"What is she to us?" Phoebe asked. "Don't tell me the Power of Four."

"That's just a ridiculous thought all together, Phoebe. You're more creative than that." Penny admonished. "She's your niece."

"Phoebe had a kid?" Paige asked.

Phoebe glared. "Why do you automatically assume it's me?"

Paige snorted. "Well, from what I heard, you weren't the most Mary-Sue Virgin in her teens, Phoebs."

"And _you were_?"

"Well at least I didn't get knocked up!"

"Girls!" Penny interrupted, standing in between the two. "You're acting like children. She's not either of yours."

Piper held her hands up. "Hey, don't look at me. I think I would remember being pregnant for nine months."

"Then who else?" Phoebe asked.

Chris sighed, rubbing his head. Were they _that_ dense? Penny copied his motions.

"If I recall correctly," Chris said. "You _do_ have an older sister."

"Prue?" Piper questioned. "No. She would never–Noo. No, not possible. I think I would remember my older sister being pregnant here, people!"

Bella's eyes flickered between her...aunts. And great grandmother? It made sense to Bella. She wasn't sure why she wasn't freaking out, shock, perhaps. But it was understandable why Bella teleported here then, they were family. Natural instinct.

"You wouldn't if I wiped your memories." Penny said.

"B-But _why_?" Phoebe asked.

"Because it was dangerous. Not only could it tamper with the Charmed One's lives, but Bella's as well. It was dangerous for her, also." Paige spoke up, remembering the reason she was put up for adoption also. "She must be a mixed breed."

"I'm not a dog." Bella reminded, scowling.

"Of course not, sweetie," Phoebe soothed.

Penny sighed. "Well, it started one day when Prue went missing. She didn't return for three days. We were all frantic, of course. Piper blamed herself, I killed demons, and Phoebe tried to make jokes – failing severely. Anyway,"

"I can be funny." Phoebe muttered.

"Of course, sweetie." Paige assured, mocking her.

Bella sat there numbly, listening to it all. She was half..._demon_. She was _evil_. Bella blinked away the furious tears of betrayal, for being put up for adoption, not even attempting to raise her. She also held the sad tears at bay, because she wondered where her mother was. Where was _Prue_? Why couldn't she see her? She finally had the chance to meet her mother, finally, and they hadn't offered. A sense of unease settled in the pit of her stomach when her Grams stopped talking. Everyone sat in silence, tense silence. A silence that Bella broke with three words that everyone dreaded.

"Where's my mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I might be asking a little too much, but if you could drop a review, it would mean the world to me. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Well?" she asked. "Where is she?"

Penny looked back at her granddaughter's for reinforcement. They, however, didn't want to be the ones to break it to their newly founded niece that her mother was dead.

"Darling," Penny started, "You see, us witches are very protective of the innocent, especially your mom. And, one day, a dentist was in danger of being killed."

"By a demon." Bella stated, her bottom lip trembling. Was this how her life would end up? Killing strangers that did nothing wrong, merely because she was half evil?

Penny nodded. "Yes. Ugly little thing, that demon was. His name was Shax. He was not only after your mother and your aunts, but the dentist was in harms way, also. Your mother...She...Prue is..."

Bella's bottom lip quivered harder. "O-Oh." She let out a squeak, a heart wrenching sob, a useless attempt at holding it back and staying strong. She had never met her mother, but to hear that she was dead, before she got to meet her...She wiped away at her wet eyes and held her chest, the throbbing picking up.

"Ca-Can I see her?" she murmured in the sense silence.

Paige walked over to her and immediately pulled her into a hug. She had gone through the same thing. Finding a family she had no idea about. "I'm so, so sorry sweetie. You can't."

The tears slipped out of her tightly closed eyes. "Why not?"

"Because you aren't ready." Paige answered sadly.

Phoebe sobbed in the background, picking up Bella's sadness from the empathy.

"B-But _why_?" Bella asked. "I-I just want to see her! I want to talk to her, please. I've always wondered what she was like, all I want to do is talk to her. Please."

Paige shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry. But not seeing her now will make you stronger."

Bella stood up, pulling herself from Paige's arms. "I need to go home. My Dad will be worried about me."

"But you'll come back, right?" Piper asked. "We would love it if you would."

"Sure." Bella blushed, "I don't know how to get back home..."

"I can Orb you." Chris offered, walking over to her. Bella nodded, smiling gratefully as she took his hand and they were whisked away in blue and white lights.

**With Edward...**

Edward looked expectantly at his 'parents'. He knew they hated when he read their thoughts, so he stayed out of their minds as often as he could.

"Well?" Edward urged.

Carlisle shared a look with Esme. "She disappeared, just like that?"

"She's not human." Alice spoke up. "I know that much."

"And you can't see her?" Carlisle wanted to confirm. "Nor can Edward read his thoughts. And Jasper couldn't get a proper read off her emotions."

They all nodded.

"We need to kill her." Rosalie stated. They sent her a look. "No, it is not what I first jump to, but it's the most logical. She could kill _us_, Edward. She vanishes in thin air and she conjured up fire. She's dangerous. We need to kill her, before she kills us. You said she looked surprised when the fire appeared in her hand. She obviously doesn't know what's happening to her. Those _powers_ could be dangerous, going haywire because she can't control them. Fire is our greatest enemy, and anyone who can control it, that's even worse. You all know that."

Jasper nodded slowly. "I agree."

Carlisle shook his head as Emmett started to nod in agreement, also. "No, we aren't killing her. I refuse to harm her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh don't go all goody-two-shoes Catholic church on us, _now_, Carlisle. You're a vampire, you were meant to kill, get over it."

Esme narrowed her eyes. "Enough!"

"We should talk to her." Alice suggested. "Edward and I can go, because we'll be the least likely to maim her."

Rosalie scoffed. "Are you sure? Edward could barely control himself from ripping her head off in class."

Alice nodded confidently. "I may not be able to see it, but I know that if Edward even attempted to touch her blood, I could stop him."

"Then it's settled." Carlisle finalized. "We will politely request to talk to her. Perhaps draw up a treaty, and if she refuses and tries to go in for the kill...We'll have no choice."

"I think seven against one are pretty good odds." Emmett said. He smirked. "Especially with me."

Edward rolled his eyes. "We should leave before Em's head gets so big it will swallow us all whole."

Alice chuckled to herself. "Okay, let's go Edward!"

**With Bella...**

"Thank you, Chris." Bella said as they landed in her room.

He nodded, smiling. "It's no problem." He got ready to Orb when she put her hand to his arm.

"Are you really from the future?" she asked.

He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah."

"What's it like?"

He sighed. "Well I shouldn't really tell you, it could tamper with the time line..."

"You already messed it up, by traveling back, didn't you?" She asked. "I'm not asking anything specific, I just want to know how it is? How's your life there? Why did you travel back. I won't tell anyone, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

He smiled, knowing full well how good she was at keeping secrets, he was, after all, pretty close to Bella in the future. "I trust you."

She grinned. "That's good to know. Listen, I know no one else noticed, but I did. You're looking a little...warn down. You have bags under your eyes and I can already see the stress lines forming. That shouldn't be right, you're only, what? Twenty? A couple years older than me. Come on, sit down, tell me about it."

He looked at her familiar, warm smile, and he felt himself crack. Being in the past, _technically_ having no family, it was tough. He and Bella _were_ close in the future, it felt nice to see a familiar face.

"It's gone to hell." he whispered. "Your aunt Piper, she has a son, Wyatt. He's very powerful. Supposedly the most powerful magical being out there. He's supposed to be good, but he's not. Something wrong happened, Bella. He's evil now. He's the ruler of the Underworld, the Source of all Evil. He lets demons do anything they want. They torment the city. Mortals live in fear. Now, mind you, this is only in America, but it's spreading. The population is dwindling because now demons just kill for fun. They used to only kill good magical beings, but now they've moved onto mortals."

Bella frowned and pulled him into a hug. "You can back here to save him."

He nodded. "They hardly trust me. I'm just some strange neurotic kid from the future. They don't even know what Wyatt's done."

She pulled back and touched his face, her eyes flashing to ever contour of his face. His green eyes, fair skin, brown hair, the determination, the fire in his eyes that she noticed Piper had. The way he had laughed with Paige earlier, saying similar things as she did. The same stance as Piper and the compassion she saw in Phoebe's eyes.

He silently cursed. Bella was always so observant, picking up on odd things no one else would notice. He shouldn't have stayed, he was tempted to Orb away as soon as he saw the flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Are you Piper's?" she asked, dropping her hands from his face. "Maybe Paige's. Definitely not Phoebe's, I have a feeling you would have broken by now. You must be Piper's."

He rubbed his eyes wearily, nodding his head regretfully.

She smiled brilliantly. "I've always wanted a sibling, you know. I know we're only cousins, but we could pass as siblings."

"What's your point?"

"Oh, no point. I was just saying, if I were this Wyatt, I wouldn't be doing this to you. Going vogue. I'm jealous, really. I'll never have a sibling. Let alone one nearly as old as me. I'm probably forty in your time, right?"

He nodded. "But we're like brother and sister. We were always closer that Wyatt and I."

"I have a feeling that'll change once you figure out why he went Darth Vader." she said. "What's your plan, anyway?"

"Get the Charmed Ones to kill as many demons as possible and not tell them why." he answered. "But of course, they always tell me to buzz off, that they have stuff to do, and I've only been here two weeks. I already messed it up. I made my dad leave my mom and then I sent Leo to an island while Mom slowly sunk into a heavily masked depression. And I haven't even been conceived yet!"

"Nasty." she muttered. "I would hate to make my adoptive parents have sex so I could stay alive."

He nodded. "It's horrible. I messed up, bad. I just don't know what to do anymore, Bells." She hugged him again and then slapped him across the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being stupid!" she replied. "You have me now. It's about time I step into the older sibling role...even though we're cousins, and I'm pretty positive you're older than me now. I'll help you kill demons. I'm a, uh...witch. I can chant and stuff, right?" he nodded. "Good! See? I can hover over a cauldron and snicker evily. Lets not forget me being half evil! Oh! I almost forgot, what's a Whitelighter?"

He laughed. "It's an angel."

"Okay, okay," she nodded. "Elder?"

"Annoying know-it-all's who tell the Whitelighters what to do."

"And U-Uncle Leo, he uh...He's an annoying know-it-all? Does that come with special powers, or something? 'Cause if so, once Aunt Piper is pregnant with you, I think you're going to be a little more powerful. Grow wings, or something."

He threw his head back and laughed, something he hadn't done in a while. Bella slapped a hand over his mouth as she heard the quietest of taps against the window.

"Demon?" she hissed.

He shook his head. "No, demons aren't _that _polite."

Her eyes went wide when an energy ball conjured in her hand, but she didn't let go of it. She walked slowly towards the window and lifted the shades. She blinked in surprise and clenched her fist to extinguish it. She scampered backwards, muttering 'crap'.

Chris waved his hand and the window opened. Alice blinked in surprise, walking in hesitantly through the window. Edward followed her and Bella cowered behind Chris.

"They know." she whispered.

Chris eyed them and then tossed a scowl towards Bella. "Dammit, Bells! You attracted _vampires_?

"Vampires?" Bella squeaked. "T-They're..."

"Not even the cool ones, either." Chris muttered. "It's harder to kill these ones, too."

"Just throw some holy water on them!" Bella insisted.

"It doesn't work." Edward said cautiously.

Chris rolled his eyes. "The only thing to kill them is fire and wolves."

Alice raised her eyebrow. "How do you know all of this?"

"I have my ways." he said vaguely.

Alice crouched low and hissed like a cat. "You aren't human, either." Edward put a hand to her shoulder, pushing her back lightly.

"Bella," Chris said lowly, knowing they would hear him anyway. "Conjure the fireball."

Bella bit her lip as she concentrated, gathering all of her anger and a roaring fireball appeared in her hand. It hovered over her palm and Bella threw it through the air. Edward, in such shock, didn't move and Bella watched in morbid fascination as the skin melted like white candle wax.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Alice said as Edward waited until his arm was back to normal. "We just want to talk. To draw a treaty."

Bella looked at Chris. "Did I do this in the future?" he shrugged helplessly.

He didn't know much about her life before finding her family. She used to tell him stories, about never falling in love because the 'Jackass would break your heart and leave you in the forest'. Chris ignored her warning, and fell in love anyway. Bianca was waiting in the future, pretending to be loyal to Wyatt so she wouldn't be killed. Bella said she got revenge on her ex-love. She killed him, painfully. She pulled him apart with her telekinesis and threw a fireball at the pieces. She, of course, didn't know what was happening, too furious with rage, and that was when she met her aunts.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, and then nodded, slowly. "Alright. But I get to bring Chris."

"Who is he?" Edward asked.

Chris wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder and answered, "Boyfriend." Bella have him a confused look, but nodded nonetheless.

Alice smiled happily. "Okay, follow us."

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided, I don't want Bella to be with Edward. Before you go all, "OMG! IS SHE LIKE, GONNA BE WITH CHRIS? HER COUSIN? EWWWWW!" The answer is, no. So, all you EdwardBella pairing fans, I assume you will leave now. I think this is going to be a story where Bella comes to terms with her being adopted, helping Chris find Wyatt's evil turner, and emotionally becoming stronger so she can meet Prue. :) **

**Thank you for reading, see ya tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

"As long as we don't hunt humans, or...injure the innocent, you don't hurt us." Carlisle proposed. "You don't attack us, and we don't attack you."

Bella looked at Chris who in turn was staring uncomfortably at their joined hands. They really were like siblings in the future, and when Wyatt killed their family, she was like a mother.

Bella cleared her throat. "Sound good,...baby?"

Chris looked up. "Yeah."

Carlisle nodded and pulled out the document.

"Do you have a pen?" Bella asked.

Emmett stared at her seriously. "We sign in blood." Bella's eyes widened and Emmett chuckled. "I'm just jokin', Bellsie." he pulled a pen out from behind his ear and handed it to her.

"Belsie?" she muttered to herself. Chris tried to look like the jealous boyfriend, but failed miserably. Jasper didn't need his gift – not that he could use it – to know that they weren't together. None of the Cullens were convinced of it, actually, and Emmett couldn't help but laugh.

"I like her." Emmett announced loudly. "She's easily freaked out."

Bella scowled and was tempted to conjure a fireball to see who exactly was 'easily freaked out.'

"Bella." Chris warned. "They'll attack you and you know it."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

Emmett smirked. "I was serious, you know. You're fun." he sent a side way glance towards Chris, his amusement more prominent. "I like you."

Chris rolled his eyes in his typical exasperated fashion. He knew he was already caught so he didn't attempt to grab her hand again when she was done, but instead crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Alice giggled to herself. "Humans are horrible at lying."

"Stupid vampire know-it-all's." Chris muttered.

Bella smiled and handed the treaty over hesitantly. "I'm really sorry about all of this. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Afraid of you?" Rosalie scoffed. "Please."

Chris clutched her arm as she tempted to conjure an energy ball. "It's best not to anger a half-demon. They have quick tempers and don't think of the consequences. Especially a Halliwell."

Bella beamed. She _was_ a Halliwell.

Esme smiled kindly, ever the hostess. "Thank you for being so cooperative, Bella. We would love it if you came to visit us. Emmett seems to take a liking to you. We hardly ever get visitors, especially ones of a different species."

"Thank you, for not killing me." Bella said. "I really should get going. My Dad will be worried."

"If you don't mind," Edward spoke up. "Aren't you a Swan? Not a Halliwell."

"I was adopted." Bella answered.

"Edward." Esme hissed. "Sorry, Bella. Vampires are very curious creatures."

"I don't mind at all. I've gotten over it." Bella said. She looked over at Chris. "We should leave now."

Chris glared at Edward, once seeing him, he automatically knew it had to be _him_ who broke Bella's heart. Edward looked at him, confused.

"Chris?" Bella asked. She snapped her fingers in front of him. "You alright?"

He glanced at her, nodding. "Yeah, let's go." He grabbed her hand and they were engulfed in blue and white lights. The Cullens snarled and hissed, their predator instincts confused and weary of the odd sight.

Bella stumbled as they landed on the floor.

"Does it always make you dizzy and nauseous?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You get to used to it. I've been Orbing my whole life, where is you've only been shimmering for a day."

"Shimmering? Is that what they call it?"

"Yeah. In your case, you shimmer. Where you kind of ripple when disappearing. But there's many other ways demons can travel."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, glancing nervously over at the door as she heard the front door open and close. "I have to tell him, don't I?"

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry, Bells."

"Can you do it with me?" she asked.

"If you'd like."

Bella nodded desperately as she took her hand in his, gripping it like a life line. She nervously walked out her room and down the stairs. She met her father at the door who was taking his boots off.

"Hey, Bell– Who's this?" He eyed Chris. "You know how I feel about you having boys over, Bella, especially when I'm not home."

"He's just a friend, Dad." Bella said. "Well, more than a friend," she corrected. He narrowed his eyes but she hurried to finish her sentence, "My brother."

He raised his eyebrows, his hand hesitantly reaching towards his belt as he kept his eyes trained on Chris. Chris rolled his eyes, scoffing quietly. "You don't have any siblings, Bella."

Bella nodded. "A _half_ brother, from my biological family."

His hand dropped from his gun and he stared at his daughter, mouth open in quiet shock.

"He found me today. My mother – she uh, well..."

"We found her will. Mom died and they finally found her will, after two years." Chris took over the lie. "She had one simple request. She asked that her daughter be found and that it be explained why she was put up for adoption. Mom says that she loved Bella, but it was unsafe for her to be with her, so she had no choice to give her up. Bella would have died had she not."

"From what?" he whispered. "Why didn't she give up you?"

"Bella's father was abusive and Mom was fearful for Bella's life and figured it would be much safer to give Bella up, where he would never find her. Mom didn't give me up because by the time Bella was born I was six, and would refuse to leave her."

"Wa-Was she an angel?" he asked, his voice quivering. He was so happy that Bella had found her biological family, but was scared he would lose her.

Chris laughed quietly. "No, but let's just say that she had an involvement with angels."

Charlie shook his head, feeling ridiculous for even asking the question. "That's not possible."

"I know it may seem that way, we could explain everything to you, if you wish." Bella said. Chris sent her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"I...don't leave me, Bells, please, I just got you back." he begged.

Bella shook her head fiercely and hugged her Dad tightly. "I'm not leaving you." she pulled away, her eyes pleading. "But I was wondering if I could spend time there, with them."

"Where do they live?" Charlie questioned. His voice had grown stronger with the information that his only daughter wouldn't leave him, just like his wife had done.

"San Francisco." Chris answered. "It's hard to explain, but if you'd like to alternate visits, Bella would always be here on time. Flights won't be a problem."

Bella looked at her father, an idea popping into her head. "I know this may sound crazy, but why don't we move to San Francisco? You could meet the family too and you could find work as a cop. You would get larger pay a-and, yeah..."

Charlie bit his lip the same way Bella did. "I-I don't know about that, Bells. I like being in a small town."

Bella nodded, sighing. "I understand, Dad. It's okay, we don't have to move."

He looked at his daughter, the way her eyes fell. He knew she would miss him, being away for so long in a big city, and he knew he would miss her too. He had just gotten her back after not seeing her for three years. It was tough, and he didn't want her to be in the city alone with a family she hardly knew.

"Alright, Bells." he said. "We can move there."

Bella's eyes lit up. She hadn't expected her father to say yes. She was fully prepared to just drop the silly motion of even visiting San Francisco and just stay with Charlie. She wound her arms around Charlie's neck tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered, her voice sincere.

He looked over her shoulder to see Chris smiling in relief. "'Welcome, kiddo."

It was a long and grueling process. Charlie had to say goodbye to his friends and the team, but to see his daughter so happy was worth it. They had to pack and find a new house. Conveniently, a house next door to the Manor was vacant and was eager to sell. Bella felt extremely guilty about making her father leave his hometown. She told him numerous times that they didn't have to leave. But Charlie was actually a little excited to get a change of scenery. Her guilt slowly ebbed away as Charlie convinced her, his eyes showing no lies (He was as bad a liar as Bella).

Bella was suspicious of the house, checking numerous times for a creature that looked as ugly as her biological demon father. Chris hid a smirk horribly as they moved in. Bella figured Chris did _something_ to make the old occupants move away, but he insisted he had no clue what she was talking about and his smirk grew wider.

Bella beamed as her newly found aunts and father stood in front of one another. They studied each other until finally, Phoebe grinned and hugged Charlie from Bella's excitement consuming her.

"I'm Phoebe." she introduced. "This is my older sister Piper and my younger sister Paige."

"Charlie," he finally said. He looked at Bella to see her buzzing with happiness and a grin stretched across his face.

Chris stood uncomfortably in the background until Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. She gave him a look, a look that was absolute acceptance of him and this new life.

Phoebe was suspicious, but happy, as she felt love radiating from them. Finally, their neurotic Whitelighter found a girlfriend, but in the early stages of her empathy, she couldn't distinguish between sisterly love and romantic love. She nudged her sisters and Paige smirked while Piper laughed quietly.

Chris noticed the look in her eyes, the motherly look, even though currently she was six years younger than him. She grinned at him as he smiled at her. Bella hadn't changed a bit. Even in the future she was slightly bossy and pushy, just like Bella now was flickering her eyes between Piper and Chris. She was also loyal and mothering, concerned easily. However, the Bella in his future was betrayed by love of her boyfriend and love of her family member. She didn't hold back when fighting Wyatt. She was so enraged that she would kill him, feel guilty only for a moment and then resurrect him only to kill him again. Wyatt wasn't family anymore to her, he stopped being her cousin when he thrust the dagger in his mother's heart.

Charlie wasn't sure why they were looking at Bella and Chris that way, they were only siblings after all. Bella always said she wanted an older sibling. Not a younger, because they were always dripping some form of goo, but an older. She finally had one. Charlie could see the family love there, how they would protect one another. It seemed to run in the Halliwell line.

"I'm going to head home, Bells." Charlie announced. "I have to get up early for the meeting with the squad. They said they're going to retrain me, better for city danger."

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Bella asked. She was willing to go with her father if he wanted.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. Bond with your family some. I won't be much fun anyway. I'm going to watch a game and then hit the bed. Just don't be back after ten, okay?"

She nodded and shyly kissed his cheek. They both blushed at the affection and he left, giving a tentative wave goodbye.

"So, I was thinking," Phoebe started once she heard the front door close. "of how to train your demon powers. You have a demon half that might look a little creepy and we don't really know how to deal with that. We can't trust any demons, really, except one."

"Who?" Piper asked, narrowing her eyes.

Paige cursed. "No, Phoebe, no! Not after everything he did to you. He tried to kill us and you want to bring him back?"

"Who?" Bella asked, repeating her aunt.

"Balthazar." Chris answered while the Charmed Ones were still fighting. "He was Phoebe's husband."

Bella picked up the name quickly, knowing it couldn't be human. "Aunt Phoebe dated a demon?"

"Yes." Phoebe said. "But I'm over him, and we'll banish him as soon as he's served his purpose. You _know_ no one else can help her!"

Piper glared. "Why doesn't one of Chris's little demon friends help?"

Chris held his hand up in surrender. "Leave me out of this."

Phoebe pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "Come on guys. It's a power of three spell, I can't do it without you."

Paige sighed, giving in first. "Okay, but we vanquish him _right_ after!"

Piper shook her head firmly. "No. No, no, no, _no."_

Phoebe held the note happily. She grabbed her sisters hands and quickly chanted – before Piper could slip her hand out.

_"Guided spirits hear my plea,  
>Bring him back so I may see<br>In the place his spirit dwells  
>Deliver Cole from eternal hell."<em>

Cole appeared beside Chris and Bella, leaning casually. He talked to them as if they could hear.

"You know," he told Bella. "You act just like her. As soon as I saw you I knew you had to be a Halliwell. Your father has been the talk of the Underworld for years. A legend, really."

Bella gasped and turned around to look at him. "You knew him?"

Cole's eyes widened in shock, but then he laughed hysterically. "You can see me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Spell by: <strong>_Sassyangel15_

**I would love it if you reviewed, it would make my year. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would love it if you reviewed and told me your opinion of the chapter. :) It would mean the world**

* * *

><p>When the initial shock wore off, and after Paige threatening Cole that if he even looked at Phoebe, he would be wearing his ass as a hat, Bella dragged him and Chris up to the attic everyday to train. It was currently day three in her training.<p>

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Bella asked for the umpteenth time.

"Not like I have anything better to do." he replied.

As they got to work, Chris observed in the background. She was having trouble with her shimmering. Cole tried to help as much as he could, but Bella kept getting frustrated and nearly singed off Cole's hair with a fireball. Honestly, Bella was a little afraid of Cole. The last time she had an encounter with a demon was her biological father, who tried to kidnap her to the Underworld. She was grateful that Chris didn't seem to mind staying up there with her.

He heard the front door open and close loudly and Chris said, "I'm going to go check on them. See where they've been." The two nodded and Bella continued to close her eyes and tense her shoulders for shimmering.

"What's your trigger?" Cole asked.

Bella opened her eyes and glared at him. She reclosed her eyes and thought of the shimmering attic.

"I take it anger." he muttered.

Her eyes clenched tighter and Cole shot through the air and against the wall. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped.

"Are you okay, Cole? I'm so sorry!"

He waved her off when she tried to help him. "I guess you have telekinesis now too. Joy."

"Maybe we should take a break." Bella suggested in a tiny voice.

Cole nodded. "You've been working hard all day. I think we both deserve a break."

"Sorry about the fireballs." she muttered.

"It's alright, kid. My powers were pretty uncontrollable when I was your age, too." He grabbed her hand and shimmered down stairs to find Piper towering over Chris, which would seem pretty difficult. She _is_ one foot shorter than him, but her annoyance made up for the height.

"You never even explain _why_ we have to fight all of these demons! You're a Whitelighter, you're supposed to protect us, not put us in danger."

"_Are _you even a Whitelighter?" Phoebe questioned. "You're feelings are pretty suspicious."

Paige nodded. "You can't even heal."

"You can't either!" he protested.

"Well, I'm _half_ Whitelighter. You have no excuse."

Piper cocked her eyebrow at him. "Is that it, Chris? Maybe you can heal, but you're putting us through these demon hunts, so we end up getting hurt. Leo isn't hear anymore, and you can't heal, so we would end up dying. Is that why you're in the past, Chris? To kill us?"

"What? No!" Chris shouted in protest.

"Then why _are_ you here, hmm?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't tell you." he mumbled quietly. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us." Paige said.

Bella glared at her aunts and walked up to Chris. She took his hand in hers and looked up at him. "You don't have to tell them."

"Oh yes he does!" Piper snapped.

"It's Wyatt!" Chris exploded. "_Okay_? Wyatt is in serious danger in the future! And I came back to protect him."

"Protect him from what?" Paige asked.

Chris fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Bella sat next to him, petting his hair the way she imagined Piper would do. Chris couldn't tell them. He knew he couldn't. They would hate him.

"From turning evil."


	9. Chapter 9

"Get out," Piper growled.

"What? Piper, no–"

Piper pointed towards the direction of the door. "Out! Now!"

"Aunt Piper," Bella protested.

"No," Piper snapped. "He just called my son evil. Does Wyatt look evil to you?"

"He's not evil now," Chris whispered. "In the future."

Paige rolled her eyes and Phoebe wrapped an arm around Piper.

"Just get out."

Chris nodded silently, knowing protesting would be feeble now. He sent them one last pleading look and Piper shook her head pointing again. He sighed and Orbed away.

Bella would have raised an eyebrow at the way Cole automatically went to comfort Phoebe, but instead all she could do was glare at her aunts. "What the hell was that?"

"He called my son evil, Bella!" Piper said. "T-That's ridiculous, okay? Ridiculous!"

"So?" Bella frowned. "Didn't you say children born in the Manor were more likely to be turned evil? If I recall correctly, Wyatt was born in the Manor."

"Bella–" Phoebe started to say, but was cut off by her niece.

"No! Didn't you see that boy's look? He was crushed, you guys! He has nobody in the past. You were all he had!"

Paige gave her a look. "He has you. Aren't you his girlfriend?"

Bella grimaced. "We aren't like that."

Phoebe smirked. "We'll see."

Bella sent them one last glare, her eyes looking at Piper the longest, until she turned and shimmered out. When she thought of Chris she appeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She gasped and gripped the railings before finally letting go and walking over to her cousin and sitting down.

"She didn't mean it."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and Leo isn't an asshole."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "What exactly did he do to you?"

"Besides following me around and not trusting me?" he asked. "He wasn't the greatest father...to _me_ anyway. I wasn't a planned child, so I wasn't really wanted by Leo. He blatantly ignored me. He had time for Mom, Wyatt, hell even half the world. But never for me."

She grabbed his hand in some form of comfort until he pulled her into a hug and broke down crying. "Oh, Chris,"

He knew he shouldn't be crying. He had it pretty good in the past. He had a bed and food, he had family (although they didn't know it) and he had Bella.

In the future he spent day and night protecting mortals from demons and hiding from Wyatt. Wyatt believed that 'evil' and 'good' were just labels to justify actions. There was no good nor evil in his mind. He let demons in the Underworld do whatever they wanted, same with magical beings of the mortal realm. He wasn't only the Source in Chris's time, but the ruler of all magic.

He wasn't just saving his little brother, but the deaths of millions by coming back here. He had a big responsibility. People were counting on him. That's why he pushed the Charmed Ones to try and kill the threats that warped Wyatt's mind. It's why he lied and stole. It's why he kept the secret from his mother and aunts, because they would never believe him.

"Thanks, Bells." he whispered as he pulled back. He was clearly embarrassed, but he knew he shouldn't be. Sometimes, when he could, when he had time, he would cry. It wasn't very strong of him, but Bella encouraged him to let it out. All of the frustration and hurt.

Bella smiled sadly. "She'll get over it. It's got to be hard to hear that your son goes against all rules and turns evil."

"And Paige and Phoebe?" he asked.

"Well, I can't say much about anything, Chris. I'm sorry, but I barely know them. I have a feeling when Aunt Phoebe understands how you feel, she'll forgive you. Aunt Paige we'll follow, once she gets the gist of what happened. Aunt Piper..."

He nodded and wiped his sore eyes. Bella hugged him once again and kissed his head gingerly.

"Everything will turn out alright."

Bella smiled encouragingly as they pulled back once again.

"Have you thought about telling them who you are?"

He snorted and shook his head. "Now is definitely not the best time."

They sat in silence as they watched the sun set. The wind was loud in their ears, drowning out the sounds of the cars down below.

"Do you want to demon hunt?" Bella offered after a few minutes.

He didn't let his eyes stray from the sky as he said, "You've never done it before. Are you sure you're ready?"

Bella nodded excitedly. He laughed and pulled her up. He Orbed out and she latched onto his back at the last moment.

* * *

><p>Rosalie bowed begrudgingly to her ruler. She dipped low and didn't move until she was ordered to rise. "Aro." she greeted politely.<p>

He clapped his hands, genuinely happy. He loved the Cullens, they were deep amusement to him. He had started a pool with his brothers on when they would finally give up and let their natural instincts take over. Aro had December of 2015. In natural Christmas spirit, Carlisle would slaughter everyone in the small, depressing town he would currently live in.

"Rosalie, how wonderful it is to see you. As beautiful as always. You haven't aged a day!" he laughed at his own joke.

Caius raised his snow white eyebrow at the Cullen. "Where is your family?"

Marcus remained silent, per usual. Ever since Aro killed his mate he lived an immortal life of depression. His life was meaningless. He tried to help the poor souls that unfortunately crossed the paths of his brothers, but he could only do so much.

Rosalie scoffed and folded her arms. "Not here, obviously."

Aro set his hand on his brother's arm to keep him from attacking the blonde. "I would suggest watching your tongue, child."

Rosalie replied only with a huff and Aro smiled, pleased that he had so much control.

"How is Carlisle doing, my young friend?"

"As oblivious as ever." she muttered.

His smile didn't waver. "And the rest of the family? Alice and Edward. Have they changed their minds?"

Rosalie, ever one to tell the truth, knowing if she didn't, Aro would force it out of her by reading her mind. "They hope you burn in the deepest pits of Hell."

Marcus's face twitched in amusement.

Aro frowned, but brightened up. "And their mates? Has Edward found anyone yet? What about Jasper and Emmett? Esme? How are they?"

"Edward's sullen as ever. Emmett's fine. Esme is like a Disney princess. Jasper is depressed by his power."

Aro furrowed his eyebrows. "Remind me, will you? What is Jasper's power? I always forget."

Rosalie didn't remind him that vampires couldn't forget, but instead answered his question. "Manipulation and reading emotions."

"What a marvelous gift." he cheered. "Please, when you travel back home, offer him a position on the guard, will you?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"And finally, how are you Rosalie? I assume you didn't come here for a social visit."

"I thought you might be interested to hear of a threat to our kind." Rosalie said stiffly. "A girl who can control fire."

His eyes widened the slightest. "And what is this vampire's name?"

"Mortal," she corrected and he gasped. "Isabella Swan."


	10. Chapter 10

Aro held up the t-shirt towards his best tracker. "Find her."

He nodded and took the shirt. He inhaled it and ran out.

* * *

><p>Bella sighed and rested her head on her hand as she looked at her cousin. "Every demonic clan we could think of."<p>

"And nothing." he finished.

The two hovered over the lists of demons. Bella took the pen out behind her ear and crossed one off the top.

"Every demon is a suspect." Chris said. "They'd all love to have Wyatt on their side. What are we going to do?"

Bella sighed and shrugged helplessly. Her back thumped up against the P3 couch. Chris followed her lead and the two stared at the poster littered walls.

"Tell me about the future?" Bella requested.

Chris didn't feel like drawing up an argument about future consequences. His powers were burnt out and he was burnt out emotionally too. He nodded and stared up at the ceiling blankly. "It sucks."

Bella chuckled. "How about the future _before_ it went bad?"

"It was nice. People were always relatively happy, not fearful. You know? Wyatt was a good kid. Sure, he had a bad streak, but so did every sixteen-year-old. Dad was hardly ever around. If he wasn't with Wyatt, he was with some charge in Paris. If he wasn't in Paris, he was fighting with mom. If he wasn't with mom, Wyatt, or Paris, well, he wasn't with me, that's for damn sure."

"He's missing out."

Chris smiled. "It wasn't all bad. Sure, I hardly had a father, but I had a mother. She taught me how to cook and make potions. Aunt Paige taught me how to cast spells, to the best of her ability. Aunt Phoebe would have, but she was always a little busy with her own family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's around this time where Phoebe becomes lonely. She still has heartache from Cole, though she doesn't want to admit it. She wants someone to love her and someone _to_ love. She wants a kid. She spends a couple of years trying to conceive. She can't adopt, and she's too picky to get sperm. She even tried to get someone to hold a baby for her, out of simple desperation. The couple that held the baby for her, had a miscarriage. All of Phoebe's potential boyfriends weren't good enough." he chuckled. "She really went crazy with all of the single men that's names started with a C."

"Why a C?" Bella asked. "Last time I checked, things didn't work out so well with a certain Cole."

"She went to the past once, where a man peeled the skin of an apple and told her whatever the skin made the shape of, that was the letter her true love started with, a C. So, she ignored her witch duties. She wouldn't kill a demon or even make a potion to kill a demon. She gave up on writing spells and using her powers. She wouldn't scry or even listen to her sister's calls. That was when the Elders got desperate. They gave her a husband and fed her this crap about them feeling guilty about putting her through so much."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "A _husband_?"

Chris snorted. "Yeah, a husband. His name is Coop. He's a cupid."

"Those are real?"

Chris nodded. "After getting married after a couple of dates and then getting pregnant three times, she was finally content. She paid some attention to her duties, but not much. Her life revolved around her kids. Which, I suppose I could admire. But...You see, she barely ever used her powers, they were really out of practice. You would think it would be like riding a bike, but it's not. The longer you don't use them, the weaker they get. Sort of like muscles. The immunity to magic lowers, also. Aunt Phoebe's powers are passive, anyway. That's what got her killed."

Bella jumped up in shock. "_Killed_?"

Chris let out a tiny humorous laugh as he nodded. "Wyatt killed her off first. Coop wasn't there to protect her. I mean, I get it. He didn't love her, the only reason he was with her was because of the Elders. He was off screwing some chick while Phoebe tried to protect her children. It wasn't that hard, really. Her powers were weak and all Wyatt had to do was throw and energy ball at her. He killed her kids, too. They weren't taught how to use their powers."

"You don't sound so sad." Bella acknowledged.

He shrugged. "I hardly knew them. But anyway, Aunt Paige taught me all she knew, along with Mom. Aunt Paige was just starting to teach me how to heal one day when Wyatt Orbed in. He smiled at us politely, as if it were just a normal day. Mom was furious. She yelled at him for not being home, for scaring the hell out of her. He ducked his head and apologized. She, of course, melted. One look into his bright blue eyes (Leo's eyes) was all it took. She accepted the apology and hugged him. He winked at me over her shoulder, conjured a dagger, and plunged it in her back.

"Aunt Paige called for the dagger as she ran over towards Mom. A Darklighter Orbed in behind her. He pulled out his crossbow and arrows and shot at her. It was all a very elaborate plan, really. He had been up in the attic moments before casting a spell for a magic shield. No Orbing in, or out. The Darklighter had been up there with him. He smiled at me and grabbed the Darklighter, Orbing away. He could get out of course, because he cast the spell. I didn't bother calling for Leo, he wouldn't have come either way. So I sat there, _trying_ to heal them, but ultimately...watching them die."

Bella blinked back the tears. She stared at him. "I said something _happy_."

He chuckled and shrugged. "Sorry."

She waved it away but observed how he wasn't crying. "You aren't sad?"

"My tear ducts don't work."

She slapped his arm and he grabbed a pillow. She shimmered across the room before he could whack her with it. She smirked and he sent the pillow towards her anyway. She jumped to the side and watched the way he moved his hands. She mimicked his motions and the pillow flew towards him.

He Orbed away, leaving Bella alone in the room. Bella observed the area around her, waiting for something to move. After a couple of minutes, she relaxed and Chris Orbed in and tackled her to the floor. She let out a screech of protest and he stuck his tongue out after standing up.

"I win."

She rolled her eyes. "This time, kid."

* * *

><p>Piper opened her eyes groggily as she stared at the clock beside her. Six in the morning. She groaned quietly and tried to stand up, but noticed that an arm was weighing her down. Her eyes traveled up the arm and to the shoulder. Then the neck...then the face.<p>

She let out a gasp and flew out of her bed. The blankets flew off her body and she looked down to find herself naked. She shook her head and scurried off the floor.

"No, no, no. Oh no. This can't be happening!"

Leo rolled over on the bed and opened his eyes at the noise. Once Piper wasn't a blob, he sat up and looked at her. He barely reacted to her naked body, but then he noticed that he was indeed, nude too.

Piper stared at him and hurried to grab the blanket and cover herself.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I've seen you naked before, Piper. There's no need to cover yourself up."

She narrowed her eyes at him and demanded. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "How should I kn–," he paused and looked at her. "Oh..."

**Previous night...**

"He's not evil, sweetie." Phoebe soothed. "Don't worry."

Piper didn't say anything and Phoebe sighed. Paige had already gone up to bed, after Phoebe pushing her up the stairs after she yawned. She stood up and cast one more reluctant look towards her older sister before sighing and walking up the stairs herself.

Piper sat on the couch, curled in a blanket. She watched the muted TV blankly and hardly looked over when the screen was illuminated by blue lights.

"Piper?" Leo questioned hesitantly. He walked over to her and sat down. "Are you alright ? I felt distress..."

She looked at him silently. She turned away after a minute and unemotionally recapped him what Chris said. Leo wasn't sure whether he should Orb over to Chris and kick his ass, or stay there with Piper. He opted for sitting on the couch with her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

She looked at him and fell into sobs on his shoulder. She had failed as a witch, and a mother. Leo ran his fingers through her hair, mumbling soothing words. She finally looked up at him and he wiped her eyes. He smiled gently and her face pulled towards his...

* * *

><p><strong>Present time.<strong>

The vampire stood in the middle of the vacant house. Her scent was everywhere. He followed it to where it was strongest, her room. Nothing was there. Nothing to hint where she had gone. He growled and his fist slammed through the wall.

He searched the rest of the house, his last stop, the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards and every nook and cranny. He tore out every drawer and landed at his last one. He opened it and dumped the contents on the counter.

He picked up a receipt and looked at the back of it after smelling the led from a pencil.

_San Francisco, California. _

_1327 Prescott Street._

* * *

><p><strong>Please, if you could review. It would mean <em>the <em>world to me! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The vampire stood in front of the two houses. He clutched her shirt in his hand and brought it up to his nose once more. Both houses had her scent. The one on the left, a male occupied, the one on the right was full. He could smell her scent in the one on the right, but knew she wasn't there.

His eyes flickered back and forth, to steer clear of the humans. He drew his cloak closer to his pale skin and walked up to the porch. His broke the lock by turning the knob too hard and walked in quietly. Three women, and a man. Scents invaded his nose, ones that didn't match to the humans that occupied the home.

The house was dead silent as he followed Isabella's trail. He assumed that the humans were sleeping, which only made his job easier. It was a hassle having to clean up human blood. He tended to get messy when drinking. He smirked at the thought.

To confirm his suspicions, she wasn't in the house, but her scent was strong. His last stop was of a smaller room where the scent, along with another, was the most potent. He opened the door and found a baby in the small crib.

The child was sleeping peacefully.

There were numerous scents in the room. Isabella's, the ones who slept, two men, and the baby. He walked up to the child and tilted his head thoughtfully. He was thrown back into the wall when a blue shield pushed him outward. The baby's blue eyes blinked up at him in fright. He watched the shield curiously. It didn't waver once while he was in the room. There were no weak spots.

He walked out of the room and heard the baby's heart beat slow gradually. He didn't make any noise as he slunk back in. The shield was gone. He stood in front of the crib, watching the blond boy sleep. _A most interesting child_, he thought. He didn't wake the baby as he picked him up gently. His touch was as light as a feather. He smiled and ran out of the house, Wyatt in his arms.

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't rule out good magical beings." Chris thought out loud to himself. "I know of a couple of Elders who would <em>love<em> to kill Wyatt." His eyes brightened as he turned to look at his cousin. "Maybe that's it! Maybe an Elder tried to kill him, but didn't succeed! That has to traumatize a child."

Bella shook her head. "I wouldn't think so. He probably wouldn't even remember it."

"Maybe they kidnap him."

"Chris, you need to take a break. You haven't slept in two days."

"No, I don't!" he snapped. "I can't take a break from this, okay? This is family we're talking about here. The most powerful being in the history of magic, turning evil, isn't a good thing!"

"I know that." she whispered to him in a calming tone. "But I think Wyatt would _want_ you to sleep."

"Don't pull that crap with me. You're acting like he's dead. He's not dead! He's just...evil."

Bella pulled him away from the desk and pushed him on the couch. "Sleep. Now."

Chris sighed, but nodded reluctantly. Bella wrapped the blanket around him and patted his shoulder. She sat on the floor near his head, humming a nameless tune until he fell asleep. She smiled and kissed his hair before shimmering to her house.

* * *

><p>Piper sat up in her bed, her eyes stricken with fear. Around this time in the morning, like clockwork, Wyatt would cry for his mother's attention, but he made no noise in the other room. She stood up and walked to the nursery. She turned on the light and her eyes immediately fell to the crib.<p>

Where only blankets occupied it.

Piper's eyes went wide and she let out an ear splitting scream.


	12. Chapter 12

Anger boiled in her veins as she shouted Leo's name. He could have just Orbed away, but she knew better. She didn't even wake up, she should have felt some sort of distress. Phoebe and Paige ran into the nursery, automatically asking questions until they caught sight of the empty crib.

"He's probably just playing a mean trick on Mommy." Phoebe spoke.

Paige nodded in agreement. "Or maybe Leo took him..."

"Leo!" Piper screamed. "If you don't come down here right now...!" If there was one thing she learned, trailing off left room for the imagination. Leo Orbed right behind her and set his hand on her shoulder.

Since the very awkward confrontation when they woke up in the same bed, he had been ignoring her. As soon as his eyes landed on the crib he immediately said out one name that made their blood run cold.

"Chris."

* * *

><p>Bella's eyes flashed open when she heard the screaming. She quietly walked out of her room and checked on her father to see if he had heard it too. He was rolled over on his side, snoring softly. Bella smirked, he always insisted he <em>never<em> snored. She walked back to her room and slid her shoes on and then shimmered over to the Manor.

The screaming had stopped, mostly. The _feminine _screaming had stopped, however screeches of pain still blared through the house.

Bella thought it must have been a demon, she started to walk up to the attic to see if they needed help. Sure, she hadn't talked to them since the incident with Chris, but they _were_ family.

"Aunt Piper?" She knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Where is he?" Paige growled as she held a potion up high to throw it at the cage.

Bella stood there in shock before she shimmered over to the cage and kicked the crystal out of formation. Chris collapsed in her arms and she glared at her family.

"Are you_ crazy_?"

Piper hovered the crystal over the San Francisco map. "He could have Wyatt."

"I don't know where he is." Chris cried weakly.

Leo pulled Chris out of Bella's arm and put the crystal back in place.

Bella started to protest, but Paige cut her off and started chanting.

"_For those who want the_  
><em>truth revealed,<em>

_Opened hearts and secrets_

_unsealed,_

_From now until it's_

_now again,_

_After which the memory_

_ends."_

"No!" Chris shouted.

Paige smirked. "Well, Chris? Where—?"

"Wait." Leo said. "We have a...unique opportunity here. Why just ask about Wyatt?"

Piper glared. "Now is not the time to quench your curiosity, Leo! Our son is missing!"

"Where is Wyatt?" Paige repeated.

Chris rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. Have you tried sensing him?"

"Can you lie in a truth spell?" Paige hissed.

Leo crossed his arms. "I bet he could find a way."

Bella once again kicked the crystal out of place and pulled her cousin up.

"Are you okay, Chris?"

As much as he wanted to say fine, he couldn't. "I'm...not in the greatest of shapes."

"Everything will be alright." Bella soothed.

"I doubt it."

Bella sighed and made sure he sat down on the couch before she grabbed a world map and replaced it with the one of San Francisco.

Piper didn't bother asking why, but continued to scry. The crystal swung around the map until it finally tugged out of her fingers and landed on Italy.

"Italy?" Piper mumbled.

Bella turned around abruptly and pointed a finger at Chris. "You stay here."

"Wha—?"

She grabbed Piper's hand, who grabbed Phoebe and Paige's. The Charmed Ones thought of Wyatt and were whisked away in Paige's Orbs.


	13. Chapter 13

"You guys search for Wyatt." Bella ordered.

"What about you?" Paige questioned.

"I'll be fine."

They looked reluctant but ran off in another direction.

Bella's footsteps echoed loudly on the stone walls, making Bella wince. She let out a shriek and tried to push away the invisible force that was pushing her against the wall. She opened her eyes and found a very beautiful woman. What caused Bella to push harder was her unnatural red eyes. Demon.

Bella closed her eyes and shimmered out from under the woman. She let out a low hiss and whipped around and saw the human behind her.

She clasped Bella by her wrist and before she could react the vampire dropped her in front of three other people with red eyes.

They were all men. One, had snow white hair and a permanent scowl. The other had darker hair and a bored expression. The one in the middle couldn't stop gaping, but he slowly closed his mouth and smiled.

"Rosalie!" he called. Bella gasped when Rosalie appeared in the middle of the room, smiling tightly. "Is this Isabella?"

She nodded once and Aro grinned.

"You are dismissed." he said. "Your services are no longer needed."

Rosalie's shoulders relaxed and she shot out of the room and towards the exit.

Before Bella could comprehend what just happened, Aro was in front of her, tilting her head up and leaning his nose towards her neck.

"What an...odd scent."

Bella flinched and shimmered out of his arms.

He let out a roar, demanding where she went, but she appeared behind him and got ready to shimmer back to the manor, but he grabbed her by the neck.

He glared at her. "I would suggest _not_ doing that again. Or you'll receive worse than just being choked. Do you know what it feels like? To have fire rage inside of your flesh?"

He dropped her to the floor and she looked up at him. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to join my guard. You're powers are strong for being at such a weak state. Humans rarely have control over their physical gift before they're second vampire life. I am requesting that you become a vampire and join us."

"And if I say no?"

"This isn't an option. I'm only asking you nicely."

"I'm not human."

He raised his black eyebrow at her. "No?"

She held open her hand and fire formed and hovered over her flesh. "I can kill you. Don't think I won't."

The vampires in the room blanched.

Aro calmly raised his arms in surrender. "You wouldn't hurt us, would you?" he motioned towards the door on the left.

More vampires walked in the room, holding the Charmed Ones.

"Don't you _dare_ touch a single _hair_ on them."

"Too late."

Bella let out an earsplitting shriek and suddenly, her body felt like it was ripping apart. Her skin was crawling and she felt her insides explode. When it all stopped, the vampires, and her family, were all staring wide eyed her. She looked down at her hands to find that they were completely pitch black.

She didn't dwell on it, but instead sent a look towards her family. Phoebe whispered something to her sisters and Paige grabbed their hands and Orbed out.

Bella narrowed her eyes and the vampires skin started to break as their limbs tore off. She gaped when she opened her eyes and all was left of the vampires was a heap of arms and legs. She trembled and suddenly fell to the floor. Her skin was back to normal and after a moment she pulled herself back up and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>She smiled at the child. He let out a sob and tried to Orb out but the blonde grabbed the lights, 'causing the baby to stay where he was. Wyatt cried harder and she slapped a hand over his mouth. She smirked and brought the baby's lips to her neck.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Wyatt squirmed out of her arms and Orbed out behind her. Bella kicked the door down and smiled when Wyatt appeared in her arms. She kissed his forehead and sent the vampire through the wall. She shimmered back to the manor before the vampire could recover from the unexpected blow.

"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed and plucked her baby out of her niece's arms. Her sisters swarmed around her arms and cooed the to the little baby. Leo was next to hold him and held him tightly to his chest.

Bella walked over to her cousin and helped him up. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I'm alright."

She hugged him tightly. "He didn't try to hurt you, did he?"

"Nah, he was fine."

"Good."

Chris pulled away and smiled at his family. "Do you think that was the threat?"

Bella observed the day again and nodded slowly. "It wouldn't be surprising. A vampire tried to suck his blood."

"But she didn't, right?"

"I knocked her through the wall."

He chuckled. "Good."

"You should tell them." Bella whispered.

"I think we should just focus on me getting back home."

Bella sighed but nodded slowly. "Alright. We'll work on it tonight."

* * *

><p>"Bye, Chris." Bella whispered.<p>

He smiled. "Don't worry too much. Everything will be great in the future...I hope."

Bella sighed and held the spell in her hand tightly.

_**H**ear these words, Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within his Mind_

_**S**end him forward to where he'll find_

_What he wishes in place and Time._

The triquetra flashed with blue light and Chris gave Bella one more hug and walked through.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guys review? Please?<strong>


	15. Epilogue

"What are we going to name him?" Leo asked as he smiled brightly over his newborn child.

"Something with a P." Piper said.

"How about Christopher?" Leo suggested. "My father was named Christopher."

"That doesn't sound like a P." Piper chuckled.

"How about Perry as a middle name, then?"

Piper pursed her lips and shook her head. "No...To be completely honest, I'm sick of the whole P thing. Why don't we name him after my father, too?"

Leo smiled and gently stroked his son's face. "Huh, do you like that, buddy?"

Piper grinned. "My little Christopher Victor Halliwell."

**END.**


End file.
